


OverHeist Setup - The Driver

by FazedMuttley



Series: OverHeist - An Overwatch AU. [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: Reyes needs a Driver for the Heist but only one can get the job done, getting them however is complicated.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: OverHeist - An Overwatch AU. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555546
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. The Driver

Amélie did not like being in government buildings, let alone surrounded by police personnel. She found herself eying their equipment, noting who had hand to hand weapons or firearms, who she could get past if she needed to escape, it was a force of habit she could finally try to shake given she was once again a free woman.

Reyes had cleared her name once she transferred him the money, she also had a visit from Interpol questioning her about the heist, she had been truthful, she was there to do the job, but had failed, this story matched their own and the security footage, which they showed her as proof they knew she was at the bank and was informed that even though her record was ‘clean’ they would be watching.

Now she found herself stood in a prison, at least she was on the correct side of the bars. The person she was visiting however was not. She glanced ahead at the guard leading her to the visitation area and was pleased to see that after a fairly long walk they were just about to enter.

Once inside she was greeted but a series of doors inside these doors was a room with a glass barrier in the centre that reached from floor to ceiling and a single chair at either side of the glass affixed to the floor. The glass itself had several small holes in its face, not even big enough to put her smallest finger through, this was clearly to allow the visitor to talk to the prisoner.

The guard directed her to take a seat and the door was then closed behind her, there was nobody at the other side of the glass waiting for her, so she took a seat in the chair and waited for them. After a few minutes, the door behind the glass opened and she saw the prisoner being led by a guard, as the guard began unshackling the prisoner they looked up and made eye contact with Amélie.

“I want to go back to my cell” she looked at the guard pleadingly “Please!”

“It is visiting hours 3945” the guard finished removing her handcuffs and gestured for her to go into the room.

“Please, just let me go back” the prisoner begged “I don’t want to see her”

“Take a seat 3945” the guard insisted emphasizing each number of their prisoner ID as if to remind them of their place, and the prisoner finally obeyed as the guard closed and locked the door. They shuffled slowly forward and sat down, but Amélie was only met with silence.

“Lena” Amélie tried but the girl did not respond, she was focused on her feet. “Are you okay?”

“No”

“When I heard you were in here, I came straight away” Amélie admitted, Lena still did not look at her “Can you at least look at me?”

Lena looked up now and Amélie had to suppress a gasp, her left eye was bruised, and she was alarmingly thin and somewhat pale,

“What happened to your eye?”

“A guard hit me” Lena said simply.

“Why?”

“Does it matter” Lena looked back to her feet, he now longer hair falling to cover her face, Amélie was met with silence again, so she asked another question to break it.

“How long have you been here?”

“Six months” Lena admitted her voice laced with venom.

“What happened, last I heard you were back in London”

“You happened” Lena said sadly her voice breaking “You told them” Amélie eyed the camera on the wall behind Lena, and saw it move side to side as if shaking it head, she suppressed a smile, Sombra.

“I didn’t tell them anything” Amelie realised as she said it that was the problem, she had not said anything to make Lena seem innocent.

“You told them you didn’t do it” Lena looked up at her angrily “But they had the footage!”

“I didn’t know they would go after you”

“No, you did” Lena accused “But you didn’t think” Lena sighed “It’s always the case isn’t it?”

“Le…”

“I would do anything for you!” Lena mumbled before her voice got stronger and she looked directly at Amélie tears falling from her eyes “I have done countless things for you, what have you done for me, that didn’t benefit you in some way.”

Lena stood and walked up to the glass and pointed at her “You don’t give a shit about me, yet I went to Reyes, agreed to get him the money so he would clear your name” she turned and wiped her eyes “Yet you sell me out the first chance you get”

“That’s not true” Amélie stood to reach out for her forgetting about the glass, which her hand struck, Lena turned towards her again when she heard the noise. “There was nothing I could do”

“You just didn’t try, you never do” Lena placed her palm on the glass which Amélie matched on her side, but Lena dropped her hand in response “You only care about you, I bet you only came her out here because of guilt”

Amélie opened her mouth to deny that but nothing came, Lena was watching and smiled sadly shaking her head “I loved you” she was crying again “You told me you loved me, but you are never there when I need you” she met Amelie’s eyes before turning and walking to the door she looked back as she knocked “The worst thing is, I still love you”

The guard opened the door and began putting her handcuffs back on. “Lena” Amélie called, the guard stopped working the cuffs and looked over to her, but Lena did not.

“I want to go back to my cell” Lena was still crying as she spoke, and the guard looked to her and then back to Amélie before clicking the cuffs in place and leading Lena from the room. Amélie fell into the chair with a sigh and rubbed her eyes before she left the room and made her way back the way she came.

As she neared her car, she noticed that somebody was leaning against it, and they were filing their nails.

“Took you long enough” Moira O’Deorain said when she saw Amélie but did not look up from her nails.

“What do you want? And where is Olivia?”

“Elsewhere and would you believe to help you?” Moira deadpanned but did not wait for an answer “No you would not, so how about we skip the unnecessary pleasantries, and you get in the car”

As Moira finished a limo pulled up behind Amélie, she sighed, Reyes always was one for show, she opened the door and got into the backseat where Olivia was already waiting for her. Moira got into the car behind her and closed the door.

“So why are we here, not that I don’t love your company Doc” Olivia asked typing on her tablet with ease one-handed as she looked at Moira.

“Reyes needs a driver”

“For this mystery Heist?” Olivia said and Moira raised a brow “Please I know everything that worth knowing” Olivia looked down at her tablet for a moment and then looked at Moira “How’s Angie by the way?”

“My personal life is not part of this conversation” Moira said pulling out her phone “Returning to the matter at hand, the only driver worth her salt is in that prison”

“So, you want us to get Lena out of prison?” Olivia said, looking over to Amélie having seen what had happened through the camera.

Amélie did not hesitate and Olivia laughed as she spoke “Done”

Moira laughed “That was easy”


	2. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time planning, they move to break Lena out of Prison.

“This is never going to work” Angela said.

“You’re just sad cause you don’t get to kill anybody” Olivia said over their earpieces.

Angela sighed “I haven’t killed anybody in twenty-eight days, three hours and seventeen minutes”

“I would say you need to see a Doctor about your murderous tendencies, but that would be kind of redundant, you know since you are one”

“Being a Doctor is the perfect cover for my line of work, who would ever suspect a charming swiss doctor of being an assassin” Angela replied happily “Besides, I have met with someone about it. Sadly, the Doctor met with an accident”

“You killed them, didn’t you?”

“No” Angela replied dragging the word out in a sing song voice.

“As interesting as this is, can we please get on with this?” Amélie snapped.

“Ooo” Olivia chirped “Someone’s eager”

“Be quiet”

They approached the loading bay at the back of the prison, Olivia had managed to forge Amélie a passable ID, but Amélie was not confident it would hold up under closer scrutiny. Angela parked the Delivery Van near the open door where a Prison Guard was waiting, Amélie grabbed the clipboard from the dashboard before she opened the door to get out. She made a show of looking at the sheet of paper clipped to it as Angela approached the back of the van and opened the doors.

“We were expecting you over a half hour ago” The prison guard said as he approached.

“Sorry about that” Amélie said in a well-practiced American accent. “We blew a tire” The guard did not need to know that the real delivery drivers were tied up and unconscious at a Truckstop several miles back.

The guard held out his hand and she gave him the clipboard, he reviewed the page and walked past her, so she followed him as he went to check the cargo. Angela nodded to her signalling she was ready.

“Recording, stay behind the van” Olivia said. Amélie pointed at a box a bit further in.

“I think that’s one of yours” The guard leaned over a little further and pulled the box towards himself, checking it over.

“Okay, footage is looping, you have a few minutes before they get suspicious” the moment Olivia stopped speaking Angela grabbed the guards head, covered his mouth, and pushed a needle into his neck, he fought for a few moments before going limp. Amélie helped Angela put him in the back of the van.

Amélie pulled off her Jacket, threw it in the van and began putting on a tie, Angela passed her the guard’s gun belt, which she took and affixed to her own waist, it didn’t hold a gun, but it had a nightstick which could be useful. It was more to complete her disguise. She opened a box and pulled out a hat in her size and placed it on.

“How do I look?” Amélie asked “Passable?” she fixed the forged ID to the shirts breast pocket.

Angela reached forward and adjusted the collar a little more and moved the tie, and then looked her up and down “Should be good” she passed her the guards access card when she finished and Amélie made her way into the building through the open door as Angela began unloading a few boxes from the van.

Once Amélie was inside she had Olivia speaking to her over her earpiece guiding her using the blueprints she had of the prison after she had restored the cameras at the loading bay, so they showed live footage of Angela unloading.

“You know if you do this, you’re only proving her right” Olivia said.

“Shut up” Amélie hissed.

“Quiet, you’ll blow your cover.” Olivia chided “You’re going to listen to me for a change. I saw everything she said to you remember, she blames you and she is right. You never considered what would happen to her when Interpol came to you, hell you didn’t even say anything to protect me, not that I needed it, they know I help you and can’t prove it, but that’s beside the point”

Amélie sighed and glanced around, unfortunately there were too many people around her for her to react, she had to force herself to not to as Olivia continued. “You’re breaking her out because she’s needed for this mystery job Reyes is building a team for” Amélie would have denied it if she could “Left here.” Olivia added and Amélie found herself going up some stairs leading to a cellblock.

“Lena won’t be happy when she sees you, that much I know” Amélie knew it was true “You can’t expect her to forgive you anytime soon, but I know you Amé, you do love her even if you deny it, you keep finding new girls but you always find your way back to her, so how about instead of running away again, show her she’s wrong about you”

“When did this becoming a counselling session” Amélie snapped quietly thankfully nobody around her noticed.

“You know she’s right Amélie” Angela agreed, there was the sound of an engine in the background “I’m nearly at the car by the way, I should be back at the prison in about fifteen minutes”

“Cool, Amé next right, follow the corridor and take a left, Lena is in Cell 204”

Amélie was thankful for the new silence over her earpiece, she found truth in her friends’ words and she knew the moment she opened that door Lena was going to give her a fight, it was one of the things she liked about Lena, never afraid to speak her mind, even if it hurt her to do so, she wore her heart on her sleeve.

She arrived at Cell 204, and found herself hesitating, she held her hand over the keypad she knew the code and could hear Olivia repeating it in her ear, she could clearly see her pause on a camera somewhere. Amélie took a deep breath and entered the code, a moment later the door slid open and she entered.

Lena was staring at the ceiling and did not bother looking towards the door, so this must happen often, perhaps daily cell checks took place. The cell itself was absurdly small, in the left corner was the bed, at its base was a toilet and a sink. In the right corner was a small set of drawers, no doubt for clothing and the few personal effects Lena was allowed, atop it was plastic cup, a toothbrush and what appeared to be half a tube of toothpaste.

“Lena” Amélie said softly and the girl sat up, her shocked face quickly turned into a glare.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed keeping her voice down “Haven’t you done enough!”

“I’m here to get you out”

“Get me out…” Lena let her words hang in the air as she stood up, she turned to look at her with what could only be described as a manic grin before continuing their whispered argument “Get me out she says” she laughed and Amélie could see the tears in her eyes “You really fucked up my life, you know that right?”

“I’m sorry” Amélie replied sadly looking down for moment.

“You’re sorry?” Lena repeated back at her, “That’s it? You destroyed me, whether you meant it or not, I’m in here for the rest of my life and if I go with you” she laughed again, and it made Amélie stomach turn “I’m on the run, again, _for the rest of my life_ ” she emphasised the last few words.

“We have a new ID for you” Amélie tried.

“Of course,” Lena sniffled and Amélie looked up and saw her wipe her eyes “You don’t need me, you need my skills, Lena Oxton becomes just another name on a most wanted list, and I become someone else.” Lena looked directly into her eyes with so much hatred Amélie wanted to recoil. “So, what it is this time, going to steal the crown jewels and need a fall girl?”

“No”

“Then why are you here?”

“Reyes wants you as his driver” Amélie admitted.

“Reyes” she rolled her eyes “Who else would send you here” Lena opened a drawer and pocketed something before getting right in Amélie’s face and holding up her wrists “Go on then”

Amélie grabbed the handcuffs off her borrowed belt and placed them on Lena’s wrists, she then reached into her pocket and pulled out and earpiece and placed it in the girl’s ear.

“Comm check?” Amélie asked.

“Lena?” Olivia replied “Can you hear me”

“Liv” Lena said simply.

Amélie began leading her back the way she had come, several prison officers looked her way but did not say anything.

“Okay, I jacked the cameras, footage is looping, you two are officially the invisible women”

“Where are we heading” Amélie asked.

“Take the next left into the maintenance area, swipe-card should get you through”

It did, Amélie found herself leading Lena down a corridor filled with pipes on the walls, which hissed as they passed. The further in they got the warmer it became. Olivia guided them further through corridors and side rooms, they had to hide a couple of times but eventually they reached a door that led outside.

“Okay get ready to run. I can remotely kill the power and force the main gate to open, but you’ll have about two minutes to make it to the wall and through the gate, once the backup genny kicks in and the powers back on, the alarm will sound, Angie waiting down the road with the car.”

Amélie undid Lena’s cuffs and pocketed them as the girl rubbed her wrists, the girl nodded at her, but her gaze was still full of anger. “Okay” Amélie said.

“Now” Olivia said.

Amélie pushed the door open and ran it was hard to see without any lights given the fact it was now late night, she continued to run and could hear Lena close behind, the wall was getting closer and Olivia began counting down the seconds until the backup generator kicked in. A voice called out ahead as a guard moved to intercept them, Amélie pulled the nightstick from her belt and swung it at the guard’s legs as she passed tripping him. Lena hopped over his fallen form, as they neared the gate, they heard him calling out about the breakout.

The gate began to close as they neared and Amélie ran through it and looked back as Lena barely made it through as the gate slammed shut a group of guards had been closing in on her and were now aging on the other side, she could hear them calling for it to be opened up.

Lena stood before her hands on her knees, she was breathing heavily and Amélie was once again reminded how weak the brit currently was, she moved towards her and took her hand, Lena started to protest but Amélie ignored her and pulled her along towards the car as Prisons alarm sounded.

Eventually they saw the black BMW and Angela already had the engine running, Amélie opened the door and helped Lena inside and then moved to sit next to her, Angela began driving the moment the door closed.

“Three cars making ready to leave behind you” Olivia said “Shit, they reset the system, I’m blind, give me a few minutes to tap the police scanners”

“Angie” Lena said “There’s a building site on the left coming up pull over and let me drive”

“Lena” Amelie said “You’re not in any condi…”

I don’t give a fuck what you think” Lena snapped “You wanted me out to drive, let me drive” her gaze was on Amélie and if looks could kill, Amélie was pretty sure she would have died then and there.

Amélie saw Angela glancing at them in the rear-view mirror, clearly wanting her confirmation so Amélie nodded her head and a couple of minutes later they pulled into the construction yard. Lena moved into the driver’s seat and Angela moved across to the front passenger seat.

Lena moved the car, so it was facing the exit to yard and killed the headlights before turning off the engine. They were sat out of any of the lights in the shadows behind a low wall.

“What are we waiting for?” Angela asked.

“Liv said there were three patrol cars coming” Lena said and as if to prove her point the first one shot past the entrance. A moment later the second, but the third did not. Amélie saw Lena smile softly as she started the engine, she placed her hand behind Angela’s headrest and looked backwards reversing the way they had come still keeping to the shadows as best she could. As they were moving the third patrol car drove into the yard slowly, the passenger shining a torch, clearly looking for them.

“How did they know we were in here?”

“They don’t” Lena replied her eyes focused behind her as they came to a stop. “This is a worksite, they make us build here at times, they had to suspect I would mention it”

There was silence as they waited, Lena’s left hand moved to the gearstick and she pushed it into first gear slowly moving the car forward, the patrol car moved further into the yard and Lena sped up and straight out the exit, the sirens on the patrol car flared into life behind them but Lena already had them speeding down the road in the direction the last two cars had gone.

Lena had turned the headlights back on after a couple of nail-biting minutes of driving in the dark. Eventually Olivia chimed in over their earpieces. “They appear to be working with local police to set up a roadblock further on, so that you can’t get onto the highway”

This news did not seem to effect Lena in the slightest she simply sped up and charged down the road as fast the car could carry them, minutes of silence passed, Amélie dare not speak given Lena’s anger towards her, and Angela sensing the mood also appeared to share the same thought.

They saw the roadblock long before they neared it due to the flashing lights of the patrol cars, Lena slowed them down and once again killed the headlights, she leaned forward in her seat and Amélie swore she could see her brain working behind her eyes.

“They are blocking the roads pretty well” Angela said, she also had leaned forward slightly as they came to a stop between streetlights.

“Seatbelts on” is all Lena said as she gunned the engine and drove them at the left-hand side of the roadblock, Amélie could see why, there was a gap at that side that appeared to be around the right size to get past and then up the offramp, the officers at the roadblock moved out of the way as Lena rammed past the car at the offramps base, Amélie flinched as the rear of the patrol car scraped across the side of their car past her window.

The moment they reached the top of the offramp, Lena dropped the hand brake and locked the wheel to the right to spin the car around, she pulled the brake back up and her hand moved to the gearstick dropping gear quickly while straightening the wheel, before shifting back up as they picked up speed again now that they were going down the highway in the correct direction.

“They are sending a helicopter” Olivia said.

“Oh great” Lena replied, “Guess they figured out who escaped” She sent a glare at Amélie through the rear-view mirror.

It did not take long for the Helicopter arrive and begin chasing them, Lena adeptly weaved between traffic, and keeping ahead of the police cars that were behind them, a few had gained some distance due to Lena’s defensive driving to ensure she did not hit anyone.

Amélie had never been in a car with Lena, at least during a job, but she could tell why Reyes had wanted her, she was focused entirely on the road and what was happening around her, she had shown Lena the basics of thievery and she had picked it up fast, but now she was in her element.

“Liv, I can see a rise in the highway ahead, what are we above?”

They could hear rapid typing as Olivia checked “Looks like an unused flood control drain”

“Perfect” Lena replied as she moved them up a gear and sped up. “Hold on tight ladies” she shifted again, flicked off the headlights and began building up speed as she moved them close to the barrier as they climbed the rise, Amélie could see Lena glancing out her window every now and again until she rammed through the barrier and off the highway, Angela let out a panicked screech and Amélie found her hands gripping her seat, moments later they slammed into the ground, thankfully on all four wheels.

Lena built up speed, before she turned off the engine which killed all light, even that inside the car. She did not apply the brakes so they remained rolling in the darkness, Lena looked backwards and Amélie followed her gaze as the helicopter made straight for them, its spotlight now active given that they had simply vanished, she looked back at Lena who was focused on the light, Lena moved her right hand that was still on the steering wheel and Amélie felt the car veer to the left. The helicopter flew over head and Lena had moved them out of the way of the spotlight, they waited in gut wrenching silence as the car finally slowed to a stop and the Helicopter kept on going.

Amélie released a breath she did not realise she was holding as Lena started the engine and spun them around driving back towards the highway. They drove through the storm drain for a few minutes before Lena found an exit and followed it back up to street level, she crashed through the metal gate and continued on her way.

“Safehouse?” she asked.

“Just outside of town, about 5 miles away from where you are now” Olivia replied.

“Okay, on our way”

Nobody spoke on the way to the safe house the only voice was Olivias directions, they arrived without incident due to Lena keeping to side roads and the outskirts of town. Once they arrived, Angela and Amélie got out of the car, when Amélie looked back she saw Lena’s head hit the top of the steering wheel, she waited for a couple of minutes before Lena also got out of the car.

They made their way inside, almost immediately one of Reyes people took the keys off Lena so they could dispose of the car. Lena herself removed her earpiece and casually threw it aside before moving to the sofa in what appeared to be the living area of this small apartment and fell into it face first and simply laid there unmoving, Amélie could hear her crying. She glanced at Angela who nodded to her and left the room.

Amélie moved to the sofa and sat at the bottom next to Lena, she placed her hand gently on Lena’s back, the girl flinched but did not object. “I won’t leave you again Lena, we are in this together”

She did not get a reply, but her words seemed to relax the brit a little, it was not much, but it was a start, Amélie had a lot to prove, the moment however was ruined by Olivia in her ear.

“Aww, cute”


End file.
